Kamen Rider Faiz
Kamen Rider Faiz is the main protagonist of the 2003-2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ), a firefly, and a shark. The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Faiz Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users Its first known, and primary wearer is Takumi Inui. The Faiz Gear was stolen and utilized by Akai (Cactus Orphnoch), Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch), and Takuma Itsurou (Centipede Orphnoch). Kusaka Masato used the gear once to trick Kiba and Takumi into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Takumi was going through a crisis, Kiba temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Forms Kamen Rider Faiz *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Axel Form *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Blaster Form *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. Faiz Gear The Faiz Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on an element item, the Faiz Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Faiz Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. Faiz Driver Designated "SB-555B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King while constructed in the shape of a belt. The Faiz Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Faiz Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Faiz Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Faiz Phone Designated "SB-555P", this cellphone device is the control unit of the Faiz Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Faiz Gear or the Faiz Axel Form by dialing the activation code. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Faiz Pointer used to boost its abilities. It is also capable of functioning as a normal cell phone. *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for the user to become Faiz until he is a normal human. The code can invoke the transformation to Blaster Form. *1-0-3 Enter (Single Mode): This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone into the Phone Blaster and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *1-0-6 Enter (Burst Mode): This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Phone into the Phone Blaster and fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *2-7-9 Enter (Charge): This code allows for Faiz to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Sliger. *Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Faiz Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. Faiz Shot Designated "SB-555C", this knuckle duster-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King constructed in the shape of an ordinary digital camera. The Faiz Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Faiz can use his Grand Impact punch attack. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Grand Impact, with Faiz using his enhanced speed to punch multiple enemies while running through them. Faiz Pointer Designated "SB-555L", this flashlight-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, attached to either Power Anklet for Faiz execute his Rider Kick called the Crimson Smash, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Crimson Smash, allowing Faiz to either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. Faiz Axel Watch Designated "SB-555W", this watch contains the Axel Mission Memory which, when placed in the Faiz Phone, allows Faiz to transform into Axel Form for about 10 seconds. Once in Axel Form, Faiz presses the Starter Switch on the Faiz Axel watch to start the countdown in tantum to the 10 seconds. Faiz Blaster Designated "SB-555T", this weapon was received in the mail by Mari from Hanagata. By equipping the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, Faiz can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit to enter Blaster Form. In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy-shotgun(Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE"), utilizing the Photon Buster Exceed Charge, or a thick bladed lightsaber-like weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE"), utilizing the Photon Breaker Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shoot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called Blaster Crimson Smash. The Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase, so it is usually tied to the back of the Auto Vajin's motorcycle mode *5-5-5 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to assume Blaster Mode. *5-2-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Photon Field Floater to take into the air. *5-2-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Bloody Cannon. *1-4-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blade Mode. *1-0-3 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Blaster Mode. *5-5-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Pointer without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used. *5-5-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Crimson Smash without the Faiz Mission Memory. *5-2-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Shot without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used. *5-2-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Grand Impact without the Faiz Mission Memory. *5-4-7-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Edge without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used *5-4-3-2 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to execute the Sparkle Cut without the Faiz Mission Memory. Never used in the series or movie *3-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Slinger. Never used. *3-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Slinger to attack. Never used. *3-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Slinger to fly. Never used. *5-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Auto Vajin. Never used. *5-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to attack. Never used. *5-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Battle Mode. Never used. *5-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Vehicle Mode. Never used. *5-8-4-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to fly. Never used. *9-8-2-1 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to summon the Side Basshar. Never used. *9-8-1-4 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to attack. Never used. *9-8-2-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Battle Mode. Never used. *9-8-8-6 Enter: This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Vehicle Mode. Never used. These codes weren't used in the series but were seen on the toy version of the Faiz Blaster *3-9-1 Enter: This code enters the Faiz Blaster into Command Mode, repeating all the above codes every time the trigger is pressed. *1-2-2-4 Enter: This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Merry Christmas and play a Christmas song. *2-0-0-4 Enter: This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Happy New Year and play a new years song. Faiz Sounder Appearing only on the Hyper Battle video, this boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots photon waves when the Faiz Mission Memory is inserted into it. Auto Vajin Designated "SB-555V", the Auto Vajin is Faiz's personal support mecha. It transforms from a Smart Brain motorcycle (Vehicle Mode), into a flight capable robot (Battle Mode). The name "Auto Vajin" is a portmanteau of Autobike (the Japanese word for motorbike, with "v" and "b" being interchangeable letters in Japanese because of similar pronunciations), and Jin (the Japanese suffix for person or race). The Auto Vajin has a limited A.I., but it is programmed to protect Mari Sonada and do as Faiz commands (in that order). If the person wearing the Faiz Gear attacks Mari, the Auto Vajin will attack Faiz. Initially it is fairly incompetent in its duties, accidentally shooting Faiz on a few occasions, but it became a valuable asset later in the series, often putting itself in harms way to protect various characters, and coming to the rescue when Faiz is in great danger. The Auto Vajin also carries the Faiz Edge, which serves as the left handlebar (on its right shoulder in Battle Mode) of the Auto Vajin. The Auto Vajin was destroyed by the Orphnoch King in the final episode of the TV series and by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch in the movie Paradise Lost. Vehicle Mode Whenever the Auto Vajin assumes this mode, it says "VEHICLE MODE". The Vehicle Mode is the primary form of the Auto Vajin. It can drive by itself in this form and reverts to this form when it is significantly damaged. Faiz can force the Auto Vajin to return to this form if he presses the Faiz symbol on its chest when it is in Battle Mode. The tires are made of Sol Rubber (a stronger version of Sol Foam) and the main chassis and plating is made from a similar substance to that of the Kamen Rider Gears. Battle Mode Whenever the Auto Vajin assumes this mode, it says "BATTLE MODE". The Battle Mode is a humanoid robot that possesses the Buster Wheel handgun (a gattling gun/shield that becomes the front wheel in Vehicle Mode) and can fly like a helicopter by using the Scramble Rotor (the rear wheel in Vehicle Mode) on its back. The Auto Vajin is not particularly fast in Battle Mode, but it is more agile. Faiz Edge Designated "SB-555H", the Faiz Edge is a one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of Sol Glass and can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut, where Faiz fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) and overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It is important to notice that the damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Sparkle Cut, allowing Faiz to slash multiple enemies while running through them. Jet Sliger Takumi uses the Jet Sliger once as Faiz while fighting Kitazaki using the Delta Gear's Jet Sliger, but it was destroyed mainly due to Takumi's inexperience in handling the vehicle. Other names Despite being referred to as "FAIZ," other variations in his name include the following: *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faizu *Kamen Rider Phi *Kamen Rider Fives *Kamen Rider Phi's *Kamen Rider Φ's Picture Gallery (Faiz's Forms) KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz KamenRiderFaizAxelForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Axel Form BlasterForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz - Blaster Form Picture Gallery (Faiz's Equipments) Notes & Trivia actor Kento Handa also had a guest Appearances Engine Squadron Go-onger (TV series) and Movie Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! References External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Non human riders